The present invention relates to a multi-purpose hydraulic system. Many hydraulic circuit systems use dual parallel valves. A dual parallel valve system uses two pumps in a parallel valve arrangement. Pump flows are directed to primary hydraulic circuits and then merged into an auxiliary circuit. While such a dual parallel valve system is useful for many applications, an increasing desire for greater flexibility has also been felt.